


4. Law Enforcement

by letgoofmygreggo



Series: Fandom Advent 2016 [4]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M, Police, Pre-Relationship, drunk lewis, fandom advent 2016, flash back, linked in with the next 4 days so stay with me here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:40:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8772247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letgoofmygreggo/pseuds/letgoofmygreggo
Summary: Tom stumbles upon a drunk Lewis in town trying to deal with some cops.Flash back one the first interactions between Tom and Lewis.Part of the fandom advent 2016





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was getting on top of these I swear. But then the office cam and office cam 2.0 happened....

_**July 14th - 3 Years Ago** _

 

Tom walked down the street, side stepping drunks with an elegance only a person with a head buzzing from alcohol could accomplish.   
He turned another corner and stopped in his tracks. Just up the street two police officers were trying to coax a very drunk man into the back of their police car.   
Even from a distance, Tom could clearly hear the man yelling.

“I’m fine I swear! I just wanted another drink but that bastard bartender won't serve me.”  
Tom could've sworn he knew that voice, so he stepped closer, also allowing him to hear the cops side of the conversation. 

“Sir, you are drunk and have been harassing the gentleman inside the bar. Please step into the car or we will have to force you.”  
Tom frowned, the cops clearly felt bad for the man and didn’t not want things to get physical, but the other man wasn’t giving them much of a choice.

“I’m not going anywhere until I get my drink.”  
Tom took another step closer and was finally able to easily see the man's face. It was Lewis, the man he sat next to at his new job.   
Immediately Tom felt the need to back up and get the fuck of the there. This was an embarrassing moment for Lewis and Tom didn’t want things to be awkward between them since he had to sit next to the man everyday at work and honestly, Lewis came across as a cool guy (well not exactly right now) and was the kind of guy Tom could see himself becoming friends. 

“Sir please.”  
Tom was pulled from his thought by the sight before him.   
The officer who spoke reached a hand out to Lewis in an attempt to grab him and Lewis, obviously either no thinking or caring for the consequences, slapped the man's hand away.

“Back off man.”  
The cops were losing their cool now and Tom couldn’t let things carry on. 

“Babe! I’ve been looking for you everywhere!”  
Tom jogged the short distance to Lewis and hugged the confused man close, ignoring the questioning looks the cops were giving him.   
Using the closeness of the hug to his advantage, Tom whispered to Lewis.

“Just go along with it.”  
Tom ended the hug, but as he backed up kept his arm around Lewis’ shoulder, his eyes filled with worry.

“Officers I’m so sorry about whatever my boyfriend has done. We had a fight and like usual he decided to drink.”  
Lewis looked at Tom with a sadness that seemed all too real. 

“Tom hun, I can’t help it. I’m so sorry.”  
The annoyance on the cops faces faded and once again displayed pity for Lewis.

“Okay sir. Just please take your partner home now or we will have to bring him in.”  
Tom nodded his head and smiled.

“Of course officer! Come on Lewis, let’s go.”  
Tom dragged Lewis off and the man thankfully followed. Once they had gotten around a corner the men moved apart, severing their connection.

“Where do you live?”  
Lewis looked up at Tom, slight annoyance visible in his eyes. 

“Thanks for getting the cops off my back, but I don’t need your help anymore.”  
Tom eyed Lewis, that man could not be serious. 

“I think you do friend. Now where do you live?”  
Lewis swayed on the spot for a minute, thinking of his options.   
He could tell Tom to fuck off and his bitter, drunk self desperately wanted to.   
But there was a part of him that knew he should accept Tom’s help, the same part of him that didn’t want to have that first glass of gin tonight. The part of him that Lewis wished he could listen to but never did.

Lewis looked in Tom’s eyes and saw concern. But this concern felt different to the looks he was use to receiving from his friends.   
It should of felt out of place since he had on meet Tom at the start of the week. Honesty though, Lewis didn’t know what to think.

“Are you okay friend?”

“Um, yeah uh. I live a couple of blocks over.”  
Tom offered a small smile at Lewis, before offering his arm.

“Need some support?”   
Lewis hesitated for a second, before he reached out and gripped Tom’s arm for support.

“Thanks. I really could do with some support.”


End file.
